My OC stats, background, and personalities
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: For those of you who don't want to read my OC information while looking through my profile, then now you can read it of your own will. This story will be updated similarly to Elsword's updates. Pick your OC you want to submit ideas for and I'll look them over. This story is still in early beta, so don't expect much from me for awhile.
1. Mike Ichitoge

First Character Name: Mike (pronounced Me-kay) Ichitoge

Birthplace: Earth

Class: Magic Knight

Personality: Is quiet, and feels awkward in a crowd, but is able to conceal it. He is a good friend who would help you without a second thought, if it weren't a crime. He won't back down from a fight if it can't be avoided. He has diagnosed himself with MPD(Multiple Personality Disorder) due to him not knowing what he did after he fades in and out of consciousness.

Appearance: He likes to wear white jeans, a white under shirt, and a shirt from Disney with Jack Skellington on the front. He is often wearing his backpack and inside contains gray jacket he wears for chilly weather, a set of rations for when he's in the field (all snacks), and drinks from the village near his position. He wears running shoes from his favorite brand from Earth along with black socks to go with them. His glasses are square shaped and the rim and arms are black, but are able to be changed with light magic.

* * *

**Age at Class points**

Base:14

First Advancement:17

Final advancement:21

Back story: After purchasing a strange crucifix from a church, he was sent into the same realm that his favorite game was based off of. He was taken in by Anne, the Innkeeper of Reuben, as her adopted son. One day, as Mike was out getting firewood for the inn, he was ambushed by Banthus's bandits. Once he'd woken up, he was told to either join the Bandits of Elder or die. A few days had passed since he'd joined them & he soon found out about the agreement between Wally & Banthus. He tried to stop them, but was stopped by the Elgang, them thinking he was another bandit. When he officially met the gang, He noticed one girl that peaked his interest & they soon got to know each other. To survive with the gang in his travels, he got further swordsman training from Elsword & basic magic training from Aisha. Now, with the determination to protect the world he now loves so much, he's taken up the responsibility of a knight while making his own legend as well.

Weapon of choice: 2-handed sword

Attributes: He is able to generate mana more quickly than Chung, Raven, & Elsword. His base health is great compared to Elsword.

Mike's Feature: Similar to Ara's energy bead system, Mike has a Sanity & Insanity bead system. Select skills will change sanity beads to destruction beads and vice-versa. Serene beads are blue while insanity beads are red. The combination of beads is essential for some of his skills for more power, less mana consumption, or more bead exchanging. However, Mike is able to run out of beads.

* * *

**Combo Tree**

**Idle stance**

completely insane combos

x~x~z~x

Mike first swings his great sword twice in fron of him, uses the momentum of his last swing to punch the enemy directly in front of him, and finallyhits the general head area with the pommel of his sword.

x~x~x~x

Mike hits the same quadruple heavy as Elsword in LK class

Completely serene combos

z~z~z

same triple light for Elsword

mixed combos

z~z~x

serene~serene~insane

similar to Elsword's throwing combo

**Walking**

~z~z~x~x

serene~serene~insane~insane

While Mike's walking, he strikes across the torso region twice before using the momentum of the second hit to spin around in order to hit the target with the pommel of his sword before punching them strong in their face

~X

Insane

While Mike's walking, he'll back-flip to kick the target in their chin. Note: has a 30% chance of applying Bleeding status to target(s) hit because they may have been talking or having their tongue moving about for some reason.

**Dashing**

z~z~z

serene~serene~insane

While Mike is dashing, he'll hit the target in his path twice before giving them a punch to their stomach

Z~Z~X

Serene~Serene~Insane

As Mike is dashing, he'll strike the enemy in his path twice before hitting them with a powerful kick to their stomach.

X

Insane

As Mike dashes, he'll send the person in his path sky-rocketing above him

**Simple Jump**

^~Z

Serene

Mike slashes horizontally once while he is airborn, but without momentum.

^~X

Mike slashes vertically once while airborne but without momentum

**Dash Jump**

^~Z~Z~Z

Serene~Serene~Serene

Mike strikes three times horizontally while he has momentum behind him in one direction.

^X~X~Z

Insane~Insane~insane

Similar to SwK/LK's ^XXX combo, Mike instead uppercuts the hit enemy.

* * *

**Skills**

Skills Style change: The user either draws their weapon, striking a close enemy while doing so, or stores weapon on their back or shoulder. Serene skill. Mana consumption: 0 MP. Cool-down Rate: 4 Seconds

Sword Barrage: The user swings their sword in quick succession around them. Skill is affected by status between awakened and normal. If finished in normal mode, user will finish skill by knocking enemy, or enemies, up and igniting them in midair. If finished in insanity state, the user will summon a geyser of energy around them with a final howl Insanity Skill. Mana consumption: 100 MP. Number of hits executed: 10. Cooldown rate: 10 seconds

_**Level 5**_

**A)**Fatal Fury: The user swings their sword to hit their enemies once before hitting the area in front of him thrice with their pommel before finishing off with a finishing slash of energy. Insanity skill 150 MP use 15 second cool-down rate

**B)**Divine Slash(Disciple's Stance 1): The user stores their weapon on their back and begins to charge up energy. While their sword is on their back, energy will begin to build-up with every hit they take. Once the energy has built up to maximum capacity, the user will lunge forward and punch straight through their target(s).150 MP use, Serene skill, 30 second cool-down rate. Interruption will give one sanity bead, uses 1 insanity bead

**Level 10**

**A) **Active: Aquarius State- For a period of time, the user enters a serene state of mind, entrusting him/herself to the flow. In this state, the user's speed and evasion increase drastically, making it near-impossible to land a hit on the user while the he/she can attack with twice as much speed as before(Unless the foe can match the user's speed). initial use: 30 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Duration: 25 seconds (1 second duration increase every 5 mastery levels)

**B)**Special Active: Gaea's Fury(disciple's Stance 2) - The user jumps high up into the air and brings down their weapon with the power of earth, slamming onto their foe (or ground) with impossible speed and strength. Enemies will be sent soaring and any floes flying will be stricken by pillars of hardened mud. Mana consumption: 150 MP Super Armor status during skills duration

**Level 15**

**A)**Special Active:Impact Destruction- The user dashes all around, striking any enemy they hit. The hit enemies will then all explode. Damage per hit: 10%. Maximum hit count: 9 Mana consumption: 300 MP. Cool down rate: 60 seconds Insane skills

_**Level 20**_

**A)**Fiery Commandment: The user lunges forward. If the user hits a hostile entity, they will begin to flash around them, juggling them for 5 seconds. Mana consumption: 250 MP. Cool down rate: 30 seconds Insanity Skill

**B)**Triple Burst: Similar to Triple Geyser, the user strikes the ground with their weapon to cause three geysers of energy to rise in pillar forms. Mana consumption: 300 MP. Cool down rate:30 seconds. Serene Skill


	2. Keira Woalf

Name: Keira Woalf

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Class: Vampiric Magician

Age during classes

* * *

Base:13

First Advance: 16

Final Advance: 20

Personality: Kind, protective of the weak, basically your average child guard. She is unable to hold a grudge for too long & is not one to start a fight on purpose.

Background: Keira was once an ordinary girl. On her tenth birthday, she was bitten by a vampire, the queen of vampires to be exact. She was then marked as the heir to the vampiric of her having to train to become the Vampire Queen, she was isolated for years on end. However, one day she noticed that there were no children playing outside in the close village of Ruben. She went to the village to find out that it was covered in a deadly veil of aura. This aura was harmless to those with an el-shard, a vampire, or part monster in general. She met up with the brave Elsword, the happy Rena, smart Aisha, pokerfaced Eve, goofy Chung, and the quiet Raven and joined them on their journey to restore the power of El. She met a boy on her travels that was strange to her. She then began to tag along with the boy as they both had a similar goal. Although, her goal was to leave this world & lose her vampiric heritage, since her vampirism was linked to the El. In order to have the boy more inclined to bring her with him, she began probing his memories for the style of clothes girls from his world wore in order to better fit in his world, not make him feel as lonely, and to try something new.

Abilities: This is a magician that steals health instead of mana. She is able to weaken enemies no matter the strength. The stronger the enemy, the more health is taken. When stealing health, 20% of the effected enemy's health is drained & the user's is healed by how much that 20% is.

Appearance: Almost all of the clothes Keira wears are similar to those that a teenager from Mike's Earth would wear, but are still decent. These include a purple T-shirt with a peace sign on it, a black mini-skirt, and knee high black boots. Her hair is jet black and is worn at a length reaching her shoulders.

**Skills**

**Life Steal: **Keira steals energy from enemies in a meter radius in all directions of her.  
Damage dealt to enemy: 10%  
Life replenished: 5%  
life replenish increase: 1% every 2 mastery levels  
Damage increase: 1% every 3 masterly levels  
Mana consumption: 30 MP  
Cool down rate: 40 sec.

**Vampire's Spear: **Keira summons a whirlwind of bats that pierces through enemies in the direction she is facing for 10 meters  
Damage dealt: 50 HP  
Max amount of piercings: 5 with 1 increase every 3 mastery levels  
Mana consumption: 200 MP


	3. Duncan Sparranger

Duncan Sparranger

Human Appearance

Height: 5'6"

hair color: black

skin color: caramel brown

Age: appears to be 15 but is actually 240 years old

Back Story: He was once a regular teenage boy, but was turned into a chiropteran over night. Fortunately, he was a really heavy sleeper at the time and did not feel his body become that of a chiropteran's. When he woke up, he seemed like his usual self, but felt slightly off. When he went to sleep that night, he woke up the next morning naked on top of a pile of dead, fresh, bleeding corpses. Feeling vengeful, he scours the world searching for the one who turned him into a chiropteran.

Personality: keeps to himself and remains quiet until it's time to lure his prey out. If he sees a defenseless person in need, he won'y hesitate to help and, after he rescues them, questions them.

How he feeds: He searches town for a blood bank or a person on their death bed and feeds from there.

Chiropteran Appearance

Height: 6'

Fur color: Midnight Black

Wing Span: 6'

claw length: 2'

Max Speed: mach 1

Eye color: blood red

Trump card: His blood seems to make any other chiropteran crystallize, making it his biggest trump card against chiropterans that are way stronger tan him.


End file.
